


Mickey is safe now

by SoleilSoleil



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Protective Ian Gallagher, Scared Mickey Milkovich, Swearing, terry sucks cause when is he not, vulnerable Mickey, ’cause when are they not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleilSoleil/pseuds/SoleilSoleil
Summary: “You stressing out is no good for you or the baby, Mick”“Well, having a fucking homophobic grand father isn’t either but yet here we fucking are”—Or the one where Terry makes Mickey feel unsafe in ways he never did before. And Ian is right there, being protective and sweet af.It’s both angsty and soft cause I’m a sucker for it. Blame me.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Mickey is safe now

“ _You stressing out is no good for you or the baby Mick”_

_ “Well, having a fucking homophobic grand father isn’t either but yet here we fucking are”  _

_ “Hey. Everything is gonna be okay, alright? He won’t touch you, I won’t let him”  _

_“And how exactly do you plan on stopping that motherfucker of pointing a gun at us huh? We can’t - I can’t risk it Ian.”_ Mickey looked distressed, scared. That’s something Ian ever saw a couple of times and he hated it. _“I couldn’t give half a shit about his threats before. But it’s different now. It’s not just about me.”_ Mickey looked down at his stomach, a protective hand covering it. 

_“You really think he would do it?”_ Lip asked, praying for it not to back fire. 

_“He has been beating the shit out of my brothers and I since we can walk. He abused and rape Mandy from the day she got her period. He almost fucking killed Ian, almost fucking killed me, called a Russian whore to fuck the gay out of me. He beat the crap out of me when I came out. And you think he wouldn’t put a bullet through my stomach before this baby can see the day?”_ Mickey took a deep breath while all the Gallaghers were watching him concerne. 

_“I - I don’t know how to deal with this, man”_ Mickey admit, his voice shaking. Tears stinging his eyes. _“I have no fucking idea what to do the get him to back the fuck off for good. Unless putting a bullet through his head. But I don’t feel like going back to prison right now.”_ By the end of his speech Mickey looked on the verge of a breakdown. Tears streaming down his face. _“I’m so fucking tired of this bullshit. So fucking tired, Ian”_ his voice only a whisper now. 

The red head pulled Mickey against his chest and hold him tightly, trying to stay composed but the truth was that his heart broke in pieces at the simple sight of Mickey’s outburst. He spoke softly _“We will find a way Mick. I promise. Nothing is gonna happened to you or our baby. I won’t let that happen.”_ He paused, trying to calm himself down not to make his husband more distressed. _“Terry already fucked us, you, up enough. We are putting an end to this one way or another, you hear me?”_

Mickey node against Ian’s chest, sniffing a little. Trying to catch his breath. 

_ “Hey let’s get you to bed for now okay? We will think about the whole thing later. You need some rest first”  _

To everyone surprise, Mickey didn’t even attempt to protest. Maybe that was quiet worrying. But he was exhausted, the whole day wore him out more than he could admit and now he was feeling like shit. 

Ignoring all the other Gallagher in the room, who were pretending not to star at them, Ian lead Mickey upstairs. 

Once in the privacy of their room, Ian gently pushed Mickey to make him sit on the bed. The dark haired boy was completely out of it, letting Ian manoeuvring him to get his clothes off and into something more comfortable. 

Ian got out of his own outfit and by the time his attention was back to his husband he noticed that tears where slipping out of his eyes again. Ian quickly crouched down in front of him _“Hey Mick, look at me”_. He softly toke the other man’s face in is hand to make him look at him. 

Mickey could barely see him through his tears, taking some deep breaths to try and calm down. 

_ “I know everything is a lot for you right now, ok? Trust me if I could I would protect you from all this unnecessary stress. I’m sorry Terry is making you feel unsafe. But I promise that no one is this house is gonna let anything happen to you okay? You have a small army protecting you Mick. We are gonna keep you safe. Alright?”  _

Mickey scoff softly “‘ _the fuck a bunch of Gallagher can do against a Milkovich hun?”_

Ian smile, “ _Give us some credit, will you?”_ The red head kissed his husband’s forehead softly. _“Let’s get to bed now okay? It’s enough emotion for today”_

“ _More like a fucking life time”._

_ “We gonna have a baby Mick, it’s not getting better from here you know?”  _

_ “Yeah okay. If we make it there huh”  _

_ “Mick..”  _

_ “Sorry. I just- I’m never been this scared Ian. I can’t control that and I hate it. “  _

_ “I know. I know. We will work through it okay?”  _

_ “Yeah okay. Let’s just sleep, I never felt this tired either”  _

They both laid down under the cover, Mickey pressed against Ian chest. His head in his neck, their baby safely between them. It made Micky feel better somehow. Even through he knew he was about to spend a really bad night. Waking up to every sound, scared it will be Terry coming to kill him for good. 

Ian, apparently reading his mind, hugged Mickey a bit closer, his face in the other man’s hair. _“It’s gonna be okay babe. I promise. You are safe here. Try and get some sleep okay? I will keep an eye out for you.”_

Mickey pressed a kiss to his neck as a silent thank you. Closing his eyes to let sleep take him out for a bit. 

———— 

Ian closed the door of his and Mickey’s bedroom quietly not to startle Mickey in his sleep. 

The other Gallagher where still there, display all over the kitchen and living room. They were being oddly calm. 

Lip saw him getting down the stairs first _“Mick okay?”_

_ “Not really but at least he fell asleep.”  _

_“What are we gonna do about Terry?”_ Asked Carl. 

_ “Fuck I don’t know. We can’t kill him. We can’t risk it. But we need to get him to back off. I’m gonna loose my patient really quick if he keeps pulling this kind of shit on Mick. Seeing him like this fucking kills me.”  _

_ “Yeah, it’s weird. I never thought we will see the day” answer Lip.  _

_“That’s hormones for y’a’”_ said Debbie from the kitchen. 

_“Mickey’s always been hormonal. Just that before he was more into betting up than breaking down_ ” joked Carl. 

Everyone felt silent. All lost in their thoughts. 

The silence was interrupted by Sandy coming in the house a serious look on her face. 

_ “Sandy? What’s going on?”  _

_“Where is Mickey?”_ Her voice shaking 

Ian look at her with concern “ _Upstairs, sleeping. Why?”_

Sandy took a deep breath, looking at her feet _“Terry is dead”_. 

“ _What?! What happened?_ ” 

Still not looking at anyone, Sandy hesitate “ _huh someone, I mean- he got hit by a car. He died on the impact_ ” 

No one knew how to react. This was good news right? 

_ “Who did it?”  _

_ “Huh we- we don’t know.”  _

_“You are a terrible liar._ ” said Carl 

_ “Look, we don’t give a shit who did it, he is gone okay? That’s all that matter. Mickey is safe now.”  _

They all knew what it meant. Liam look outside the window and saw all the Milkovich siblings waiting in front of the house. “ _Why are all the Milkovich’s here?_ ” 

“ _They want to tell Mickey them-self. Could you get him down here?_ ” She asked Ian. 

The red head was still in shock of the news. He was gone. Mickey was safe. Their baby was safe. He nod at Sandy’s request and went upstairs to get Mickey. He took a deep breath before shaking the boy awake. He tried to be as gentle as possible, perfectly aware that no matter how gentle he is, the other man will wake up in a gasp. 

That’s exactly what happened but Ian was quick to calm him down “ _it’s okay babe. It’s just me okay? I need you to come downstairs with me right now_ ” 

Mickey still half asleep was trying his best to keep up with what Ian was saying. “ _The fuck is going on? What time is it?”_ He instinctively rubbed his belly and Ian couldn’t help the found look on his face. The realisation was only getting him, they were going to be safe now. 

But he quickly calmed down because he had no idea how Mickey was going to react to the news. 

_ “Just come with me okay?”  _

Mickey rubbed the palm of his hands on his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness before following him. 

Everyone was watching them silently when the arrived in the living room. “ _The fuck is going on? Why you all look like someone die?”_

“ _Can you come outside for a sec?”_

_ “Why?” _

_ “Just please Mick, come with me”.  _

Mickey looked at Ian, hoping some kind of answer or hint on the situation but his husband just smiled sadly and kissed his forehead. _“It’s okay, Mick.”_

The Milkovich followed Sandy outside only to find all of his siblings in front of the house. Now he was starting to get really worried. “ _Okay someone better tell me what the fuck is going on ´cause I don’t have a piece of patience left in my body here”_

They were all silent, no one was looking at him and he was starting to loose it. _“You have 5 seconds before I beat the shit out of each one of you”_

Iggy was the one breaking the silence _“Terry is dead, Mickey”_

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s a short thing that has been hanging around in my notes for a while. Thought I might share it with you cause it’s not that bad for once (I think).
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in the comments, if you feel like it x 
> 
> (Sorry for eventual mistakes and weird sentences, I don’t write a lot so it’s kinda hard to make it all smooth)


End file.
